habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Creating
This article describes how to set up a Whats New page for all languages. Working on the Whats New pages can count towards a Contributor Tier & Rewards. If you require assistance, please ask in the Wizards of the Wiki guild. Layout & Text Requirements For the English version, the text is in American English, which should be copied to exactly match the Bailey announcements. To check for the original code or to find historical Bailey announcements on or prior to November 14, 2017, check GitHub here. For dates on or after January 31, 2018, check here. Those locations' commits include both the raw HTML for the Bailey announcements and copies of any images used in those announcements. ---- All Linguists should be fluent in the language they are translating to. It is better to have no translation than a bad translation because poor quality translations result in complaints and can damage Habitica's reputation. Please do not supply translations by using Google Translate or similar services. ---- When translating text, please refer to Weblate for items within Habitica, e.g. equipment, backgrounds, hatching potions, quests, etc. If no version exists within Weblate, please add it and the translation. This will hopefully ensure the translation is uniform from within the game and wiki. Dates For the English version, dates should appear in the American Format: mm/dd/yyyy. The date should match the date of the announcement. GitHub. For non-English formats, base the date on the culturally relevant format. Images Image names must match the names used in the GitHub (Promo Images). Images for the English version must also match the same position as the Bailey announcement, with the TOC closed. For all other languages, it is best to match as closely as possible within reason, given the translated text. Note that if the newest images are not available in the development tree (linked in the paragraph above), you may be able to find them in the release tree, particularly in the case of minor updates. Spacing * Wording should appear immediately after headings, except for months and dividing breaks. * The title for the news appear after the date in ALL CAPS. * A space always appears before heading. * A space always appears after a line break (----). * Comments/onlyinclude and other tags are counted as a space. * Images should be included on the first line directly under the header. * For the English version, ensure to only have one post in the onlyinclude section. The onlyinclude section is not included in translated news. Month Sections Once the first article of the new month appears, a new month section is required. For January, see the New Year Checklist Section below. A sample of code for November 2016 is below: --- November 2016 11/30/2016 - LAST CHANCE FOR NOVEMBER SUBSCRIBER ITEMS, AND HABITICA T-SHIRTS AND MUGS REMINDER- Last Chance for Cornucopia Set - Lot of text for each section by the Habitica Team- --- October 2016 News By The NewsBy template is used to ensure correct formatting when including who an announcement was created by, who the included writing was written by (if any), and who the included art was drawn by (if any). For languages other than English the template name is Template:NewsBy letter language code. For example, the French template name is Template:NewsBy fr. The template should be included wherever the original announcement includes who the content was created by (usually at the end of a section or the entire announcement). To include the template, copy and paste the template code on the respective template page and insert the appropriate names in place of the examples. When translating, the only thing that will need to be changed when copying the English announcement is to change the NewsBy template name to your language by adding the two letter code, and translating the and. For example: Only needs to be changed to this: To show this: That is, the by, ArtBy and WritingBy were not translated. Setting up English The current year is Whats New YYYY, e.g. Whats New 2019. A redirect may need to be set up for Whats New and Whats new to point to the current year. Other Languages Than English The name of the pages for non-English pages is Whats new letter language code YYYY, e.g. Whats new fr 2017. Please note the new uses a lowercase n, not an uppercase N as per the English version. Please see this reference for the two letter language codes. A redirect may need to be set up for Whats new letter language code to point to the latest year that is translated, e.g. Whats new fr. Creating year template At the top of each Whats New page a template shows all the years available. For example, the English one is: Template:List of News Pages. Each year template should have all years. If there is not yet a translated page for that year, point to the English version for the time being. The naming convention for non-English templates is Template:List of News Pages letter language code, e.g. Template:List of News Pages de. Adding a Language to the Language Templates Each year has it own language bar to represent the languages translated. * Template:LanguagesNews2019 * Template:LanguagesNews2018 * Template:LanguagesNews2017 * Template:LanguagesNews2016 * Template:LanguagesNews2015 * Template:LanguagesNews2014 * Template:LanguagesNews2013 For the new year, a new language bar is required, showing the languages that need to be translated. Please note: * All languages flag files are in the format of Language_letter language code.png * The name of the country is in its own language, not English. Index When creating a new Whats New page, the page needs to be manually added to the Index. By adding these items to the index, the Habitica Wiki in Other Languages will automatically update. Category All news pages are added to the Category:News New Year Checklist * On the previous year, remove the current news section and create the December month section, with the show/hide option. * Create a new Whats New page for the new year in your language. * Add it to the Category:News. * Add the new page to the Index. * Create/update the language template for the year with your language. * Update the Template:List of News Pages with the new year. * Update the redirect Whats New page(s), i.e. Whats New/Whats new or Whats new letter language code to point to the new year. * Update all previous years in that language to reflect the new year created in the Bailey message. Creating a NewsBy template To create a NewsBy template for a new language, first click the Add button in the top right of any wiki page. The page title should follow the format Template:NewsBy letter language code (see this reference for the two letter language codes). For example, the French template name is Template:NewsBy fr. When prompted, choose the blank page layout and the Design template type. Once the page is created, open the English NewsBy template and click the Edit button at the top right. Select and copy all of the text and paste it into the new template. On the new template, translate the text directly after into your language. Change NewsBy to NewsBy letter language code. Translate all instances of the word "and" into your language. Leave the rest of the code intact, and then click Publish when you are finished. Contributor Tier Process Please see the section in Guidance For Scribes and Guidance For Linguist Scribes. See Also * Guidance for Scribes * Guidance for Linguistic Scribes * Habitica Wiki in Other Languages * Beyond the Classic Editor:Advanced Wiki Editing Category:Contributing